


Snow Maiden

by Virgo_Disaster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Basketball, Cute Dog, Emotional support animal, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, big dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgo_Disaster/pseuds/Virgo_Disaster
Summary: They called her the Yuki Oona. The Japanese Snow Maiden. They said she could freeze you with her glance, they said she had a heart made of ice, but they couldn't be more wrong. Her heart was on fire, and it was burning within her very core.Meet Atsuko Yuuna, a girl who hardly expected to make many friends in high school, let alone get involved with a sports club.(Kuroko no Basket x OC) Romance
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Original Female Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Original Character(s), Generation of Miracles/Original Character(s), Kagami Taiga/Original Female Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s), Kuroko Tetsuya/Original Character(s), Kuroko Tetsuya/Original Female Character(s), Midorima Shintarou/Original Female Character(s), Murasakibara Atsushi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Icy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a bit of a filthy fic writer that started on Quotev and this story also started there, so I'm just moving over what I have on there to here and see how things will play out. If it's liked over here I'll continue to update on here as well, if not, well that was an hour of my time wasted. Please enjoy it though, I'm proud of this.

"So, these are Seirin's clubs?"

A soft mumble resonated under the loud chatter of other high school teens. Carefully, a girl with the brightest and palest green hair stepped into the crowd of students as cherry blossoms threatened to tickle her soft rosy skin. The girl's delicate hand clenched down on a map of the school grounds as she attempted to sneak through the crowd unnoticed by the seniors enticing her to join a club. 'A little too forward' She thought to herself as several flyers were forced into her hands, as she kept her similar cold coloured eyes to her map. 

The moment she escaped from the swarm of other students, she found the nearest bin and tossed away her collection of flyers. She wasn't planning on joining anything significant, nothing special and something that didn't require much work or interaction with others. However, she wanted to interact with people, but there was one problem.

The girl entered the halls of the school with her face buried in the school's map, but as she walked gently brushed shoulders with another male student who was chatting with his friend.

"Oh sorry I didn't-"

"Huh?" The girl finally lifted her head from the map and made eye contact with the boy before he could finish his apology. Both of the male students paralyzed upon making eye contact. Her eyes, a similar pale green, bore straight through them, a somewhat cold glare resonating from them. 

"S-S-So s-s-s-sorry!" They shivered back in fear, feeling all heat leave their bodies before fleeing the scene before the girl could respond to the apology.

"Ah, um...." She choked on her words as she was left alone in the hall. Her shoulders suddenly slumped down in realization. 'I did it again.' Her eyes were her worst enemy when it came to people. A single glance and people would assume she was angry or was simply a cold-hearted person and would flee from her. She brought her gaze back to the map in her hands and continued walking. However, she only had to take another two steps before being stopped yet again. 

"Excuse me..."

She heard a gentle voice to her side and turned her gaze to spot a male, only a little taller than her, pale blue hair and matching blue eyes. She blinked twice before correctly picking up his prescience beside her and jolted back in surprise.

"E-Eh?!" She squeaked in shock. W-Was he here the whole time?! How did he get so close without me realizing? The girl swallowed down her words as his dull eyes bore into her's. 

"You dropped this." He started, placing his hand forward that held a piece of hard plastic the size of a credit card. Her eyes looked down at it and recognized it as her new student card. 

"O-Oh sorry." She kept her gaze on the card as she kindly took it from the boy then moved her eyes back to him. He blinked plainly before nodding his head in respect, then turning away and walking off with a book in his hands. The girl stood there for a second; the scene replaying in her mind and quickly came to a revelation.

'He looked me right in the eye like a normal person!' 

"U-Um!!" Quickly taking the opportunity, the icy girl called out to the blunette and trotted closer to him. 

"T-Thank you again." She stuttered as she fiddled with the student card in her hands, keeping constant eye contact. 

"It's fine." He hummed softly turning to her still utterly unaffected by her gaze.

"Are you a first-year too?" She asked hesitantly feeling her heart flutter. He nodded his head in agreement. 'Not much of a talker is he? That doesn't matter. I've got to take this chance! 

"I'm Atsuko Yuuna." She swallowed nervously at her introduction.

"I know." He said, making her blink in confusion. "Your name is on the card." He pointed to the student card in Yuuna's hands.

"Oh, right." She chuckled under her breath, nervously from his statement.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The boy spoke up again.

"H-Huh?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He said again when Yuuna hardly picked up his softly spoken words. 

"Kuroko-san?" She repeated to be sure.

"Just Kuroko is fine."

"Kuroko-kun?"

"That's fine, too, I guess." 

The two exchanged quick sentences of small talk, and before the pair knew it, they were walking together, side by side, down the hall. 

"So uh Kuroko-kun, what class are you in?" Yuuna kept the small talk going as they slowly walked together.

"Same as your's, 1-B."

Yuuna was both happy but also a little disturbed by the way he phrased it. 'How much info did read of that card?' She let out a nervous chuckle as Kuroko gave her a curious glance.

"Then, do you wanna walk down there together?" The mint meekly asked as Kuroko looked ahead.

"We're already walking there, aren't we?" He asked

"Oh, right." Yuuna laughed nervously again then turning her head away. 'Why does it feel like I just got rejected indirectly?' 

"Have joined a club yet, Atsuko-chan?" Kuroko knocked Yuuna from her thoughts.

"Oh, you can just call me Yuuna." The mint smiled towards the blunette. "And no, not yet, I'm still debating on that." She turns away to smile.

"How about a sports club?" Kuroko suggested as they continued to walk.

"Exercise isn't my thing." 

"You could always be a manager if you don't want to play." He said still looking ahead, not minding that Yuuna was watching him.

"I'm not sure. I'm not all that good with people either." She sighed, scratching her check meekly.

"You seem fine to me." Kuroko countered as they reached the door to the classroom. Yuuna blinked at his statement and stopped at the door as Kuroko went in. She was left, contemplating the compliment she got.

***

The days passed by smoothly for Yuuna once they started. She kept her head down and didn't attempt to interact with anyone besides Kuroko. But when the third day ended, he disappeared from her side, scaring her slightly as she turned to see no-one, even though he was sitting right beside her just a second ago.

'He seriously has no prescience does he...'

She let out a sigh of disappointment as she left the school grounds, with the hopes of making a friend gone. 'I finally found someone who wasn't affected by my gaze, and he disappears on me. How disappointing...' As she walked down the street she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to see she received a text message. 

From: Dad, Subject: Dinner, Message: Going to be home late tonight, you'll have to sort dinner out yourself, sorry :'(

Yuuna let out another sigh at the text on her phone. Well, at least that means she can eat from Maji's and have an excuse now. She then made her course for the nearby fast-food restaurant. As she stepped up to the till she ordered her food.

"Um, I'll just have a medium fries and vanilla shake, please." She softly spoke as she kept her eyes on the advertisement board with multiple food options. The mint handed over a 1000 yen note (about 9-10 dollars) and received her change then waited for her food.

"Thank you for your order!" The lady at the till smiled the stepped away to prepare my order.

"One large cola and twelve cheeseburgers, please."

As Yuuna stood to wait for her food, she heard a deep voice to the till to her right. 'Twelve?! Who in gods name would eat a dozen burgers by themselves?' She looked over to the till beside her, and she shrank back at his appearance. 'H-H-He's huge!' The guy was at least 190 centimetres tall, with dark red hair and sharply shaped crimson eyes. Everything about him said 'intimidation of a tiger'. Yuuna quickly noticed that he was wearing her school's uniform and put some pieces together. 

'Have I seen this guy before?' Yuuna didn't say a word to him as she collected her food and went to sit alone in a table set for two. She sunk into her seat as she nibbled on a piece of fries while looking outside the window. It was getting rather dark. She shouldn't take too long before finishing her food and getting home. 'I still have to join a club. I think it's mandatory in this school to be in one at least until the third year. What should I choose? Something quiet. Something that doesn't require a lot of effort...'

*Clank*

As Yuuna began to sink deeper into thought, she lost her prescience in the world. Suddenly she heard a loud noise on her table, causing her to jump. She looked up to the seat in front of her and noticed the boy that ordered a dozen burgers. He was sitting in front of her, at her table. He took a hamburger from his tray and took a bite while looking out the window.

"Um, excuse me." Yuuna cleared her throat catching the boy's attention. With the burger still in his mouth, he glanced in her direction. He choked on his food suddenly.

"Where'd the hell you come from?!" He spluttered out, covering his arm over his mouth to stop food from flying. "Why are you sitting here?!"

"I was sitting here first." Yuuna almost chuckled at his flustered expression.

"You scared the crap out of me! What are you, a ghost?!" He barked back, still recovering from his shock. Yuuna let out a soft laugh at his overreaction.

"Nope. I'm just a normal girl that has no prescience." She joked with a light laugh. 'I need to stop going deep into thought in public.' Yuuna continued to hold eye contact with the tiger until she noticed his discomfort. She moved her gaze down to his tray of burgers. 

"Sorry." She apologized for scaring the boy and making him feel uncomfortable from her eye contact.

"You can still sit here though if you'd like. It's not like I'm waiting for anyone." She meekly smiled, still keeping her gaze down. There wasn't much exchange at that moment, but the boy's lack of movement gave Yuuna some hope.

"Here."

When she lifts her gaze, she sees a burger tossed her way, she clumsily catches it, inspecting it with curiosity.

"Huh?"

"The amount of food you have there can't be enough." The tiger boy looked away as the mint lifted her gaze to him, seemingly embarrassed or irritated, Yuuna couldn't tell. "Besides consider it thanks, for, I don't know, not hitting me, or something, for sitting here." Her lips curled into a soft smile and pleasantly tilting her head.

"Thanks, um... I didn't catch your name. I'm Atsuko Yuuna." The icy girl hummed in happiness.

"Kagami Taiga." He said while munching on a burger already. 

"Kagami-kun hmm?" She thought to herself. 'I'm sure I heard that name before. Like, in a class roll or something.' "You wouldn't perhaps be in class 1-B, would you?" She asked curiously. 

"Hm? Yeah, why?" He replied, still eating. Yuuna happily lit up at his reply.

"It just turns out we're in the same class." Yuuna smiled, looking at the tiger happily. He swallowed his food before speaking up again.

"Really? I thought you seemed familiar for some reason." Kagami huffed in realization, suddenly looking into her ice-cold eyes without discomfort. Her eyes seemed so much kinder than before.

"I thought the same." Yuuna smiled.

***

"Can we stop here for a bit," Kagami spoke up. The new first-year duo stopped as they pasted by an outside basketball court.

Kagami and Yuuna ended up walking in the same direction on the way home and continued with small talk, Yuuna learned that Kagami just joined the school's basketball club. She wasn't all that impressed, since she was never really a sporty person, but was polite enough to listen to his opinion on it.

"Sure." Yuuna hummed, realizing the tiger's intention.

"Do you play at all?" He questioned beginning to dribble the ball in the centre of the court while Yuuna stood under the basket.

"Hardly. I can barely even hold the ball correctly in my hands." She let out a chuckle to herself how she sucked at sports. "I'm better at things that require detail."

"Basketball can require detail too." Kagami countered making a shot for the basket and quickly making it in. Yuuna caught the ball and tossed it back to him. A small smirk spread on the girl's lips, narrowing her eyes in a teasing yet curious way.

"Oh? How so?" She questioned as the tiger continued to do movements as if dodging a player.

"Like in three-pointers. You have to guess the distance between you and the hoop. Then guess how much force required for each shot." He explained making a shot from a relatively far distance. 'I can only guess three-pointers are from far away." Yuuna caught the ball again.

"I guess so. But, when I said detail, I meant more like decorating a cake." The mint smiled softly while messing with the ball for a couple of seconds before passing it back to the tiger.

"A cake?" He questioned surprised by the example given from the icy girl.

"Yeah, a cake. Like using icing for different patterns or moulding a figure or shape out of fondant to put on the top. The sort of detail that requires a steady hand." Yuuna explained as Kagami continued to listen to her while shooting the basketball. 

"That sounds nice."

Suddenly another voice came into play, surprising both teens and causing the tiger to miss his shot. The ball landed beside Yuuna, and there stood a familiar teen with pale blue hair catching the ball. Yuuna was the first to turn and look to the boy, again standing right by her but only now noticing when he spoke up.

"K-Kuroko-kun?!" She jolted back in surprise at the sight of the familiar teen.

"Hello, Yuuna-chan." Kuroko nodded to the girl respectfully before turning back to Kagami.

"When did you get here?" Kagami growled at the sight of Kuroko. 'Eh? He knows him?' 

"Nice to see you," Kuroko replied.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagami dismissed his greeting and got straight to the point.

"What are you two doing?" The bluenette questioned back, passing the ball back to Kagami. 

"Nothing. We're not doing anything." The tiger replied. 'I wouldn't say we were doing nothing...' 

"Is that so?" 

The silence built up between the three as Yuuna looked between the two boys sensing some sort of weird tension.

"I was in America until my second year of middle," Kagami spoke up. "I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here." The tiger's gaze sharpened on the phantom.

"I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that gets me going." Yuuna felt the tension continue to grow, and she felt a little stuck in the middle. Though, most of the pressure was coming from Kagami's side. She hardly felt anything from Kuroko. 

"I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are." Kagami continued to talk, never taking his eyes off of Kuroko. He began spinning the ball on the tip of his finger effortlessly before tossing it back to Kuroko

"People who can succeed smell different from the rest. But something's not right with you." Yuuna tilted her head slightly at the tiger's statement. "The weak should smell weak, but you. You don't smell like anything, and your strength has no scent." Again Yuuna tilted her head even more and rose a brow at his statement. 'What even is he? A bloodhound?' 

"Let me see. Show me, show me just how good your Generation of Miracles is." Kagami smirked at his challenge.

"How fortunate," Kuroko replied, taking off his jacket. "I've been hoping to play against you. One-on-one."

"You wanna go?" The tiger scoffed. "Yuuna, you keep the score for us."

***

Yuuna watched this so-called one-on-one. She knew she had near to no knowledge of the sport, but it was clear that Kuroko was not a good match against the Kagami.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kagami barked at Kuroko. "Have you been listening?! How much do you have to overestimate your abilities to think you can beat me?!" 

"I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!" He pointed to Kuroko and Yuuna began to grow anxious at Kagami's explosion of anger. 

"You can't be serious," Kuroko spoke up. "Of course, you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." Yuuna blinked at his words. 'Then why challenge him?' 

Out of anger and irritation, Kagami grabbed hold of Kuroko's shirt and pulled him close to his face. "You want a fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yuuna quietly growled under her breath at Kagami's action and quickly marched over to Kagami and grabbed hold of his ear, making him let go of Kuroko.

"Stop that." She puffed her cheeks as Kagami whined from the pain.

"Owowowowow! Oi! Why'd you do that?!" He turned to bark at the girl while holding his aching ear.

'For a girl, she's got a strong grip. That hurt.' Kagami thought as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Kuroko-kun didn't do anything wrong. No need to get violent." Yuuna surprisingly challenged the tiger's intense glare before the taller male gave in at the sight of her pout and just clicked his tongue.

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself." Kuroko cut in.

"What?" Kagami grunted turning back to the blunette before burying his head in his hand.

"Um..." Kuroko raised the ball in his hands, trying to catch the tiger's attention. 

"Enough," Kagami spoke up again before walking over to the bench to collect his stuff. "I'm not interested in the weak. Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball." Kagami tossed his jacket over his shoulder. Yuuna's brow furrowed at his harsh statement.

"That's harsh!" She complained, but the tiger ignored her.

"However much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball." Yuuna was disappointed at Kagami's words. 'Saying stuff like that can ruin a child's dream ya know...' 

"I don't accept that," Kuroko spoke up before Kagami could leave. "First of all, I love basketball, and I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak."

"What did you say?" Kagami growled.

"I'm not like you," Kuroko stated. "I'm a shadow."

***

"Ah, jeez. What a hothead."

Yuuna let out a sigh as she watched the angered tiger march away in a huff from Kuroko's statement. "He could've at least used kinder words." She brought a hand behind her head to itch her neck. She glanced over to Kuroko, who was looking down thoughtfully at the basketball in his hands.

"So you're part of the basketball club then, Kuroko-kun?" Yuuna smiled, trying to brush off the harsh atmosphere that Kagami left. 

"Yes." Kuroko hummed still looking at the ball as the icy girl walked up to him.

"That's nice," She smiled softly holding out her hands to him, and he placed the ball in her hands, as she began to gently jungle it back and forth. "If you love it so much, don't quit. You don't have to listen to that grumpy tiger." 

"Um..." Kuroko spoke up after her little encouragement causing her to stop playing with the ball. "Do you know Kagami-kun personally?" He asked inquisitively. Yuuna blinked at his question before she gently laughed it off.

"Oh, no. We just met at Maji's earlier today." Yuuna waved her hand while still holding the ball. Kuroko moved his eyes to the ball again before glancing back up at the girl who was always smiling. Her eyes were much softer than they first appeared.

"I see. Have you joined any clubs yet?" Kuroko asked.

"I haven't yet. Can't make up my mind on that."

"You could join the basketball club as a manager if you'd like. We currently don't have a manager; the only girl of the club is the coach." He stated while taking back to the ball. 'A girl coach. That sounds interesting.'

"Eh? Me, and basketball?" She pointed to herself in surprise, before humming in thought. "I don't know. I'm not good at sports."

"You don't have to be good to be a manager; you just have to be kind and motivational." Kuroko smiled ever so slightly. "You seem perfect for the job." 

Yuuna blinked again in surprise, suddenly embarrassed by his words.

"O-Oh well, I wouldn't say that."

"Besides, Kagami-kun is gonna need a cooler if he always heats up like that." Kuroko smiled again while putting on his jacket.

"Like taming a tiger, you mean?" She chuckled

"Yeah, something like that."


	2. To Join or Not to Join

"I don't know..."

Yuuna mumbled to herself as she slumped on her desk in the classroom. The offer that Kuroko gave kept playing in her mind. She thought about it every hour or so, listing out the pros and cons to the decision and she was still stuck in the middle. 

The school day ended with her and her messed up mind. She noticed the quiet disappearance of Kuroko again, and Kagami's seat left abandoned the moment the bell had rung. 'I'm guessing there is the practice today?' She thought, staring at the two desks that belonged to the two basketball boys and Yuuna blinked in realization. 'If they're practising then... maybe I could have a look? That could help my decision a little bit.' 

The mint stood from her desk and nodded to herself for confirmation. She looked back to the two desks again and stopped to focus on Kagami's. It wasn't any different from the other counters, but something seemed off. She then noticed what was off about it. On the desk sat a relatively large textbook of the subject that she remembered had a big homework assignment that was just assigned.

Her expression drooped at the realization. 'That idiot...' She took hold of the book and made her way to the gym.

***

Yuuna quietly peeked through the door to the ample open space with the sound of squeaking runners and a basketball reaching her ears. She was right about the practice at least. Quickly she slid past the door and into the gym, noticing the basketball members playing a practice match between each other. 

Knowing disrupting a match would be the wrong way to go with the situation, she just stood quietly observing the play of the game. The girl's cold eyes travelled to the side of the court when a whistle was heard and spotted the only other girl in the room with short brown hair. 'Is that the coach Kuroko-kun spoke about?' 

As she looked at the female coach who blows the whistle, a loud bang brought Yuuna's eyes back to court spotting the tiger hanging from the hoop before letting go. 'Wow, did he just dunk that?' 

"This is unbelievable." Sighed out one of the seniors with glasses. 

Yuuna continued to watch as the tiger continued to make dunks, conquering the game. 'Yikes, how strong is Kagami?' Yuuna continued to watch seeing Kuroko hold the ball and it being stolen from his hands.

"Keep it together!" Someone from the yellow team yelled. 

The mint's cold eyes continued to scan the match in admiration. Yuuna watched as the tables began to turn, and the seniors were preventing the tiger from getting the ball, give the blue team a chance to take the lead. Yuuna had to admit while watching. She was fascinated at the way it was working; she never expected it to have a lot of strategies. But as she was looking at it carefully, it's all about strategy. 

"So intense..." Yuuna let out a shaky breath feeling both intimidated and fascinated by the teen boys' power. "So this is real basketball."

"Huh?"

Upon hearing a small voice not too far away, the coach's whistle dropped from her mouth, noticing the mint-coloured girl with her cold coloured eyes glued to the court. 

"Hey, you?" The brunette spoke up towards the mint who suddenly jolted at the realization she was being called out to. Yuuna turned to look at the coach. Upon eye contact, the brunette felt a chill run down her spine.

'Yikes, that's one cold look in her eyes!" The coach thought to herself as the icy girl stepped forward, bowing politely.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I didn't want to disrupt the match." Yuuna smiled then holding up the tiger's textbook. "I just wanted to return this to Kagami-kun, he forgot it." 

"Oh..." The coached looked to the book in her hands.

"I've had enough..."

Both of the girls turned their heads to the court when they heard a shout.

"Enough?! What the hell are you talking about?!" The tiger grabbed hold of the owner of the comment growling at his words. Yuuna was almost tempted to pull the idiot by the ear again like last time, but she spotted Kuroko walk up behind him forcing his knee to bend and made him let go of the other first year.

"Please calm down." The blunette told him.

"You bastard..." Kagami growled turning around to him, seemingly about to explode. 'He seriously needs to control his temper.' Yuuna let out a sigh watching the scene unfold. The coach's face dropped as well at sight, until she suddenly noticed Kuroko. 

"Huh? What is it?" Yuuna picked up the sudden shock on her face while staring at the blunette.

"H-How long has he been in?" The coach choked out. Yuuna followed her line of vision.

"Kuroko-kun? The whole time I think." Yuuna glanced back at the coach who looked at her surprised. "For the time I've been here anyway."

'She could tell he was there? How could she see him?' The brunette swallowed.

Before the two girls could continue their talk, the match continued, the yellow team suddenly getting the ball and scoring a couple of points. Yuuna's cold eyes scanned the court, Kuroko was there, but, was he even doing anything? The mint followed the ball with her eyes, noticing it was going towards Kuroko, but then, it was going in a completely different direction. 

'Wait a sec. Did Kuroko even touch the ball?' Yuuna this time kept her eyes on the blunette, which she found rather difficult. The ball came into his hand, then with the flick of a wrist, it was sent to another yellow team player. 

"Amazing Kuroko-kun." Yuuna breathed out, a smile of amazement tugging at her lips. The coach looked to the mint briefly before focusing her vision on the phantom. 

"You saw it didn't you? He's not touching the ball for very long." Yuuna kept her eyes on the court while pointing out what she saw.

"Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more? It's Misdirection. A technique used in sleight of hand. He's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. Is he using his lack of presence to pass?" The coach spoke out to the ice girl until she cut in.

"No, it's more like, he's directing his opponent's attention elsewhere." The brunette looked over to girl once more noting how her eyes were completely glued to the game, totally focused and amazed. That cold look, she first saw in her eyes was practically gone. 

If the coach was to speak now, she would feel guilty for breaking the striking look in the icy girl's eyes. They watched as there was one point difference. Kuroko caught the ball and went straight for the hoop. He threw it up, but the ball hit off the circle before Kagami appeared jumping above him and dunking the ball in, winning the match. 'So that's what he meant by shadow. You two are amazing. Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun.' 

"Um, what was your name again?" The coach finally spoke up after blowing the whistle to signal the end of the game. Yuuna broke her concentration from the court and turned to the brunette. Yuuna opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Ah, Yuuna-chan."

The blunette spoke up as the basketball members all began relaxing from the match. Kuroko wiped off some sweat as Yuuna suddenly stepped towards him in excitement.

"Oh, Kuroko-kun! That was amazing. I never thought basketball could be that exciting." The mint softly laughed, complimenting the blunette who looked at her blankly.

"Does that mean you want to join?" He slightly dismissed her excitement and asked hopefully with hardly any tone. Yuuna suddenly jerked back wholly, forgetting about that fact.

"A-Ah well. I've been thinking about it." 

"What are you doing here?" Butting into the conversation, the tiger stepped forward almost towering over her.

Yuuna blinked in the realization that she was still holding the boy's textbook. She brought the book up and placed on his face, a small smack sound coming from the contact. 

"Here, you should remember books for important homework. Idiot~" Yuuna teased with a giggle trembling in her core when she spotted the reddened face of the tiger as the book came away.

"Why you...." 

He growled harshly, flames figuratively swarming him. The mint quickly and unexpected placed a finger over his lips to stop his curse.

"Nope! Control that temper of yours." 

"Cut that out!" Kagami pushed away from the mint's hand and stepped back, covering his mouth. 

"Kagami-kun's blushing." Kuroko blankly stayed showing up between the two as Yuuna found herself amused by teasing the tiger. Kagami grabbed hold of Kuroko's head, clenching his grasp tightly on his skull.

"I was not bastard!"

"I said, stop that!"

Yuuna once again pulled the tiger by the ear.

"Owowowowow!"

"What did I say about your temper?"

"I get it! I get it! Let go!"

Yuuna finally stopped punishing the tiger before smiling softly, realizing she was actually enjoying these little teases. All the seniors watched slightly lost and surprised by the situation.

"Um, who's the girl? A friend of theirs?" The one with glasses whispered with a brow raised.

"I don't know. But the girl is kinda cute." A brunette stated with cat lips.

"A first-year and taller than the coach?" Another one stated with black hair and sharp, bright eyes.

"Shut up!"

The female brunette barked hitting all three on the head, calling out to the girl who was still trying to stop the bickering between the two first years.

"So, who are you exactly? Are you friends of Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun?" The coach questioned as the girl turned to her. The mint blinked but quickly composed herself to do a small introduction.

"I'm Atsuko Yuuna. A first year in the same class as these two." Yuuna cocked her head to the two boys who quickly went silent.

"Yuuna-kun hm? Riko Aida, the club's coach." The brunette smiled as Yuuna bowed her head in respect. 

'Who is this girl? She was not only able to notice Kuroko's prescience on the court before me, but she's able to keep that tiger from almost killing Kuroko. What's her story?' Riko thought to herself while carefully inspecting the girl. 

Average looking. A little taller than herself, closer to Kuroko's height. Her pale mint hair reached just above her soldiers and parted to her left with the most delicate neck she's ever seen. Porcelain skin and her build were average but with a slight fragile frame. Other than her brightly coloured hair and matching cold eyes, she was very ordinary looking. Not a goddess nor model, just a little cutesy at best. 

"Hyuga-kun! A word!" Riko called out to the captain of the team and dragged him away before he could counter. 

'What's with that?' Yuuna's eyes followed the pair questioningly.

"So are you going to join?"

As Yuuna watched the duo bicker between each other unable to hear the context of their argument, Yuuna jumps again when Kuroko's voice appears beside her. She turns to see him with his signature blank expression.

"Ah! Stop doing that." She squeaked, placing a hand on her chest from the shock. 

"Are you?" He asked again.

"What?"

"Joining the club."

"I said I'm thinking about it."

"Alright then!"

Yuuna suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see Riko with a smile but Yuuna couldn't tell if it was holding happiness.

"Ne~ Yuuna-kun. Have joined a club yet?" She asked inquisitively. 

"No. Not yet." Yuuna replied.

"I asked her if she wanted to join the basketball club. She said yes." Kuroko suddenly spoke up. Yuuna's eye twitched at his statement.

"I said I was thinking about it."

"That's a yes.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"I said it's not!"

The pale-coloured duo countered each other back and forth. Until Kagami cocked a brow in confusion. 

"Why should she join?" He asked as if not happy about the idea, but it was clear he had some hope.

"You hate having me around that much do you?" Yuuna looked to him with a fake hurt expression. All eyes landed on him as the icy girl pretended to have her feelings shattered.

"I never said that!" The tiger snapped suddenly feeling cornered. "I just want to know what reason could she have to join in the first place."

"I don't have a reason. And I still never said I would join." Yuuna went back to normal.

"Yes, you did." Kuroko countered again.

"I did not-" 'Why is he making this up?! Is he that desperate for me to join?' 

"So do you wanna join or not?" The coach cut in suddenly confused about which was the right answer. "You could join as the manager since we don't have one, plus with someone else here to help out it would make things a lot easier for us coach and captain." 

"I don't know. I'm sceptical about it." The mint rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness, looking away from the short brunette. 

"Please, and besides, you can only guess what that punk might do without someone here to cool him down." Riko pointed over to the tiger who jerked at her statement. 

"It would make things easier for us since there are a lot of things a manager can do that we can't or don't have the time for." Hyuga thought. 

"Plus a cute girl manager will make other teams jealous!" The cat lipped boy, Koganei, spouted out and earned a jab in the side by another second year, Izuki.

"What?" Yuuna raised a brow and looked to the other second years.

'S-So cold!' 

Them not aware of her icy gaze tensed up and shivered as she looked at them thinking that they pissed her off, but in reality, she didn't hear Koganei properly and was only curious. 

"So, will you?" Riko spoke up again. Yuuna only nervously hummed in thought and she kept her eyes to the ground. The coach saw the hesitance in her expression and tapped a finger to her chin. "How about this. I'll give you one day to think about it and then come to me with your answer." 

Yuuna lifted her gaze and smiled nervously.

"Thank you." She replied before leaving the gym deep in thought.

The gym is left in silence before the coach crosses her arms and huffs. 'That girl is seriously special, and she has a talent for something. Whether that is just for damage control or something else entirely, I can tell she has something. Something big.' 

"Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun!" She shouted at the duo, giving them a shock. "I want you to try and convince her to join. Go!" 

"What?! Why me?!" The tiger barked.

"Understood." The blunette simply nodded in understanding.

"Don't reply like you're some sort of soldier!"

"I said, go!"

Without another word, the first-year duo trotted along into the changing rooms slightly scarred from the coach. As the silence grew again, the female brunette glanced over curiously to the other second years.

"The hell are you doing?" She asked, raising a brow, noticing that they were slightly huddled up shaking.

"Somehow, I feel like I'm standing in a blizzard~." 

"What?"

***

Sitting in Maji's burgers, Yuuna sighed before taking a sip from her chocolate shake. 'Now, what am I supposed to do?' She thought to herself looking out the window. 'I've been cornered into this position and if I say no, I might hurt Kuroko's feelings but I'm not 100% sure I want to say yes. Ahhhh~ I don't know how to deal with this situation! 

"Hello again."

Once again, as the mint sinks deep into thought, she's brought back to reality by a familiar voice. Yuuna moves her gaze from the window and spots the blunette causally sitting across from her. Again, she jumps from his sudden prescience.

"Please stop sneaking up like that." She let out a breath.

"I wasn't sneaking, I just normally sat down." The blunette countered, taking a sip of his milkshake. Yuuna was not in the mood to find a response and just took a sip of her drink.

"Listen. If you're here to try and convince me to join the basketball club, I'm not in the mood." The icy girl sighed, looking out the window again. Kuroko lowered his milkshake and gave her a blank look.

"Why? You don't want to join?" He asked. Yuuna kept her gaze to the window as she spoke.

"I never said I didn't want to. It's just I'm," Yuuna thought for a second before letting out a sigh. "I don't know, not used to it, I guess. Having someone offer something like this to me."

"What's bad about that?" Kuroko stated.

"I said it before. I'm not good with people." The mint finally looked to the blunette. "But I love interacting with others. Meeting new faces, learning new names and making friends. I love it."

"And seeing you and the others play basketball, I couldn't help but get excited and feel like my heart was going to beat right out my chest. I want to be a part of that. I do."

"Why don't you then?"

Yuuna's shoulders slumped "For most of my life, I've been told that I have the eyes of an Ice Queen. That when I look at someone, I somehow, freeze their hearts or something like that. It even earned me a title in middle school. It's made it rather difficult to meet new people." She gave Kuroko a side glance as if giving an example of her gaze. He saw that, yes, it was a cold look, but he didn't feel any different from when he first met her. 

"You're the only person besides my family to not even show at least a shiver of discomfort." Yuuna smiled sadly moving her gaze back to the window. "I'm not sure if the club would want me after a little while." Kuroko took another sip from his milkshake before speaking up.

"I think you're wrong." He countered, causing Yuuna to blink in surprise and turn to him. "I don't see how anyone can think that. You're nice."

"What?"

"If the team didn't want you, then the coach wouldn't have asked you to join. I don't think anyone deserves to be your friend if they think your eyes look weird." Kuroko blinked as Yuuna looked at him, her eyes seemingly lighting up his words. "Besides, I think your eyes are pretty. I think they're warm."

Yuuna took in a breath at his words. She felt her chest tighten with happiness that someone besides her family said she had pretty eyes. And the first time someone said that they were warm and welcoming.

"Thank you. For saying that."

She smiled to herself, looking down at her milkshake, feeling a little at ease with herself. 'Kuroko might be just saying that to make me feel better. But I'll take it. It is my first time hearing something like that, after all.' 

"Hey."

As Yuuna began reminiscing at the beautiful words, she looked up to spot the tiger, placing himself across from her with a familiar tray of about a dozen burgers. 'I don't think he realizes Kuroko-kun is right beside him.' 

"Again, with the dozen burgers? Is your stomach an endless pit or something?" Yuuna teased the tiger, and his brow twitched at her statement.

"Shut up! I just have a big appetite." The tiger snapped before opening up a burger.

"So, why are you here?" Yuuna asked.

"I was forced to try and convince you to join the club by the coach, even though that blue idiot was to one that wanted to and he's not even here," Kagami grunted before taking a bite of his burger.

"Is that so?" The mint scoffed a little, looking at Kuroko who was beside the tiger. She held back a laugh as Kagami followed her gaze and spotted the blunette and choked on his burger. 

"Hello."

"Where'd you come from?!"

"I was sitting here with Yuuna-chan first. I also like this place's vanilla shakes." Kuroko explained and the tiger scoffed. 

"I'm fond of them too." Yuuna decided to add holding up her milkshake.

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends." 

"This is my usual hangout." Kuroko lowered his milkshake. Kagami let out a sigh before tossing both of them a burger and turned to look at Kuroko.

"I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of these." Kagami smiled a little bit then pointed to Yuuna who still looked at the burger quizzingly. "And need to eat better than a simple milkshake." He critiqued the girl's diet. 'Says the guy eating ten cheeseburgers in a row' She gave a crooked smile. 

"Thanks." Kuroko smiled.

"Is this going to become a thing now? You gave me a burger?"

"Just shut up and accept the offer!"

Yuuna giggle.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun.

***

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?"

Kagami asked as the three first years walked down the street together. Yuuna remaining quiet, she was deep in thought about making her decision while walking in between the two but just a couple steps ahead.

"If I play them now, how would I do?" The tiger asked curiously. 

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Kuroko quickly replied. Yuuna almost stopped her feet at the statement. 'But Kagami-kun's amazing as it is. How strong are these guys?' 

"Do you have to put it like that?!" Kagami barked.

"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."

"They sound like a seriously big deal," Yuuna commented as they stopped at the traffic light and Kuroko nodded in agreement.

Kagami let out a laugh confusing the mint. "That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me."

"I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." The tiger smiled. It was a rather bold statement. 

"I don't think that's possible." Kuroko cut, causing a tick from the tiger. "If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet."

The three of them crossed the road and stopped when Kuroko stood to look at the other two. 

"You can't do it alone." The blunette stated. "I've also decided. I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and more it accentuates the brightness of the light."

"I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan," Kuroko concluded while the tiger smirked.

"Look who's talking. Do whatever you want."

"But," Kuroko then turned to the mint which was keeping quiet. "A shadow cannot properly exist without something to block the light and to stop it from outshining the shadow." The two boys looked to her.

"That's why the club needs you Yuuna-chan," Kuroko stated thoughtfully. Yuuna stood for a second. 'So, like a cooler for Kagami-kun and a pillar for Kuroko-kun. I think I get it.' 

"So I'd be the shade controlling the light?" Yuuna smiled slightly placing her hands behind her head and shifting weight to one leg. Kuroko nodded.

"Plus Kagami-kun wants you to join." The blunette stated blunted.

"Oi!"

"Haha. This is nice."

Yuuna giggles slightly gaining the attention of the two boys again.

"So, will you join the basketball club? Yuuna-chan?" Kuroko looked at her hopefully. She straightened up again.

"You've given more than one good reason, Kuroko-kun." She softly smiled at them both. "Alright, I've decided as well."

"I'll become Seirin's basketball manager and help you two become number one."


	3. Cool Model

"Alright, everyone! I'd like to welcome our newly added manager, Yuuna-kun!" Riko announced as the basketball members circled the two females. "You all be nice, ya hear?"

"Nice working with you." Yuuna bowed her head.

"Nice working with you!" They all bowed their heads in return and went on with, whatever it is basketball teens do? As they all dispersed, Yuuna turned to Riko who was about to walk off as well.

"I don't want to be a bother Riko-senpai but, this is my first time as a manager of something." The mint whispered even though there was no need "I was wondering if you could run me by on some things I'm supposed to do."

"Oh yeah, sure! It's nothing too complicated. During matches, you just need to make sure the boys have their waters and towels and check their physical condition if needed." The coach started with a smile. "But for practice and every day, you help with setting up the gym, keep track of their stats and gives those to me. Look at school basketball competitions and print out forms for the members, and if you ever get the time, you can research opposing teams Stuff like that."

'That kind of seems like a lot.'

"But mostly I'll tell you what you need to do until you get into the rhythm of things. So don't worry too much." The brunette waved off the responsibilities. Yuuna smiled nervously but still appreciated the lack of pressure put on her.

"Thank you Riko-senpai."

***

Yuuna didn't expect to be so invested in this. It was not long after joining the basketball club that she put a lot of work into it. She was impressed by the other first year's announcement to the entire school and hearing their goals for joining the team. It inspired her. 

Right now the mint was walking through the halls with several books towered in her arms. Looking at the girl's icy eyes, it was clear that she was reading the books in her hands the night before—eyes drooping and subtle dark rings under them. 

"Oh, hello, Yuuna-kun!"

As Yuuna concentrated on her feet in front of her, she lifted her gaze to see the coach skipping. She blinked away the tiredness.

"Riko-senpai?" Yuuna nodded her head in greeting. The short brunette skipped up to the girl and noted the several books in her hands.

"Are all those basketball books?" She asked inquisitively.

"Mhm. I was skimming through last night trying to memorize the rules and gameplay." The mint hummed fixing her grip on them. Riko sighed in amazement.

"Seriously? You read all of these in one night."

"Sort of." Yuuna smiled sheepishly. "I just didn't want to be uneducated about all of this. I put to my all into this club if I can."

'Is she serious? Such dedication and she's only just learning about this.' The coach thought to herself, growing even happier at the new manager's efforts. 

"Anyways. You seem to be in a brighter mood than usual senpai. Did something happen?" The mint asked as the coach almost got lost in thought. 

"Oh, right! I was able to get the boys into a practice match!" Riko cheered with a big smile on her face.

"What? Already? Who are we playing?" Yuuna tilted her head in curiosity. Riko hummed again and skipped past her and looked back.

"Someone tough. But I'll explain everything to everyone at practice." She mused, and Yuuna raised a brow. "So don't be late!"

'Someone tough? I'll take note that she gets happy about things that will be bad for the boys.' Yuuna thought, and she continued walking, heading to the library to exchange books. 'I think I'll get a little more reading in before practice starts.' 

***

"This is Seirin? New and pristine, just like I expected." 

Coming from the entrance of the Seirin gate stood a tall blond figure. Much taller than most of the guys and strangely good looking for a boy that was a high schooler from another school. He stepped onto the campus as other students began filing out for the end of the day. However, he caught the eyes of multiple girls. 

"Wait! Is he the model, Kise Ryota?!"

The girls squealed and quickly started following him. Excited fan-girls suddenly surrounded him.

"Ne ne~ Are you Kise-san, the model?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Can I have your autograph!"

A wave of excited teenage girls suddenly bombarded the male. He was stuck in the middle, unable to get to his destination, not that he knew the exact location of it anyways. 

'This is bad.' He thought to himself while trying to hold a kind smile to the short girls surrounding him.

"Urgh, I can't believe I'm late!"

Suddenly grabbing the blond's attention, he heard a rushed female voice in the distance. Moving his gaze away from the surrounding girls and looked a good couple meters away from him, he saw a girl. Pale mint green hair flowing behind her and bright pale skin rushing past the swarm of girls in a hurried jog. 

"I shouldn't have decided to read in the library! Man, Riko-senpai is going to kill me!" 

Paying no mind the clutter near her, she held several books in her arms, making it painful to run faster. The blonde continued to watch the girl hurry along when her weight is pulled forward. The books slip out of her hands. Trying the catch them as she ran, her feet stumbled, and she fell.

"Argh!" The tall blond blinked in surprise when she hit the ground.

"Ow." The icy girl groaned, pulling herself up, her knees stinging a little from the skidding on the ground. Not making a massive deal of the crash she got on her knees that hurt and collected the books that fell. The mint picked up most of them until there was one book left, as she reached for it a sudden breeze came through flipping the pages. Out from inside the book flew a piece of paper that was placed in there. It was a sketch of the basketball positions on one side and notes of each post on the other side. 

"Ah! Wait!" Yuuna stammered to her feet in an attempt to catch the page, but it flew too high. Before she began to chase it, it was suddenly seized by a more upper hand. Yuuna's cold eyes followed the side down to a boy. Tall, blonde, golden eyes and clearly a pretty face. The male brought down the page and inspected it. Before looking to Yuuna who's eyes were mostly glued to the paper, clearly wanting it back. 

"Here you go." He chuckles slightly, handing back the page and bending down to the pick the book off the ground also noticing its contents. 

'Basketball, huh?' He thought looking into Yuuna's eyes, noticing the ashen colour and harsh look.

"Ah, thank you?" She mumbled, taking the page and book.

"Are you alright? That was quite the fall." He asked, kindly looking at her knees, noticing how they went red from the newly made scratches. However, the mint kept her eyes on the boy a little longer. 'What's with the pretty boy? He's not in our school?' She thought before moving her gaze to her knees, noticing the injury.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." She simply replied, but then quickly remember why she fell, realizing she had to hurry. "I'm sorry that this may seem rude. But I'm in a hurry, I have to go." She stated before attempting to run off, but she expected him to stop her and he did just that.

"Hold up! You're part of the basketball club, right?" He asked, determined to have the girl wait for him. She skidded slightly to a stop and looked back at him not fully turned around.

"Uh yeah. I'm the manager." She replied, still wishing to leave the conversation.

"I'm looking for a friend on your team. Do you mind showing me the way to the gym?" He smiled again stepping up to her side, towering over her in height. "I'll even carry your books for you as payment."

"I can carry it my-" 

"It's fine, it's fine! Now come on." The blond paid no mind to her refusal and took the pile of books from her hands. 'Forward much?' Yuuna raised a brow watching the blonde slightly walk ahead of her. Just as she took a step to catch up, she felt a chill run down her spine. Looking back, she spotted about a hundred girls glaring at her with anger and envy. 'Look, girls, I didn't ask for his help. Don't get all huffy.' Is what she wanted to say but instead gulped nervously and hurried up to the blonde's side.

***

"A practice game against Kaijou High School?!" The captain exclaimed in surprise as the team gathered around the coach as she nodded.

"That's right. They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court." The brunette smiled. 

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us." Koganei countered.

"Are they really that good?" Asked Kawahara

"They're strong at the national level," Hyuga answered. "They play in the Inter-High every year."

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota." Riko added on. Kagami smirked to himself at the thought of going against one of the Generation of Miracles. 

"Apparently, Kise works as a model." The captain turned to his other teammates, who expressed discomfort.

"Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal!"

"Idiots." The coach sighed.

"Um, I don't mean to change the subject but," Suddenly Kuroko spoke up and having a slight glance around. "Isn't Yuuna-chan meant to be here?"

"Oh, you're right." Riko blinked in the realization that the manager was not present. "I saw her earlier. She should be here."

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Suddenly coming from the gym, the door was a big apology with a familiar female voice. Yuuna looked a little agitated.

"Yuuna-kun you're late!" The coach countered, stating the obvious.

"I know. But," Yuuna glanced behind her with a distressed glare. "I was, caught up with something." She let out a sigh as the tall blonde entered after her, holding her books with a smile. Yuuna was not happy with this guy's prescience, if he hadn't wanted her to walk with him, she would've gotten here sooner and would've been less likely to get yelled at. 

"Sorry! That's partially my fault!" The blonde laughed but was cut down when Yuuna stepped up to him and took the books from his hands. "I asked your manager to show me the way here."

'What is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryota doing here?' Riko quickly recognized the boy as he watched the manager walk away with the books, before moving to Kuroko.

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko bowed his head, and the model smiled.

"Good to see you."

"Kise Ryota?" Hyuga swallowed. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here," Kise walked up to the group quickly catching up with Yuuna. "So I thought I'd come to say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school."

Yuuna moved her eyes to the blond model to examine him again. 'Ehhh, so he's one of the Generation of Miracles is he?' Yuuna was expecting something a little different. Like something intimidating, sure he was tall, but nothing else about him said powerhouse. 

"Not any more than anyone else." Kuroko blankly replied and moving his gaze over to Yuuna as she continued to side glance, examine him.

"You're so mean!" The Kise cried, but the blunette paid no mind to him as Kuroko looked down to the manager's knees. All red and scratched with a small trace of blood that was threatening to escape the cut.

"Are you okay? Yuuna-chan, you're hurt." 

"Huh?" The mint moved her gaze from the crying Kise to Kuroko's eyes than to her knees. She blinked and realized what he was worried about. "Oh no, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Are you really okay?" He asked again, causing Yuuna to laugh a little.

"It's fine! I only tripped, I'm not gonna die." She joked a little bit. The blond stopped acting dramatic and looked at the pale-coloured duo. He noted how much attention Kuroko was putting into his worry. 

"Kise Ryota. Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat." Furihata read from the magazine. "While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

"That article exaggerated quite a bit." The blond bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracle, but I'm worse of the bunch. They bullied Kurokocchi and me for it all the time."

"That never happened to me." Kuroko once again, blankly replied.

"What?! It was just me?" Kise cried again. 'I can see why he was bullied' Yuuna let out a sigh looking to the blond. Kise quietly composed himself and looked over to the manager again, catching her cold eyes staring right back at him.

"I'm sorry. I probably made you later than you originally were, didn't I?" He smiled down at her. Yuuna moved her eyes away and to her books.

"It's fine." She mumbled. "I shouldn't have fallen anyways." She added.

"That's right. You need to get that treated." He always tried to keep the conversation going. Still, he was suddenly interrupted as he looked to his side and saw a basketball coming right his way. Reflectively he stopped it just in time, if he hand dodge it, it would've hit Yuuna. 

"Ow! What was that for?" The blond turned towards the owner of the throw: the one and only hot-headed Kagami.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion." He smirked. "Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. And do you mind not flirting with our manager."

"Kagami-kun." Yuuna sighed at the tiger's eagerness. "Please stop." She more mumbled to herself than to the tiger. 

"Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" Kagami then taunted the model. 

"What? I don't know if I'm ready." Kise replied, then thought for a second. "Fine, let's do it." 'Seriously? He takes up a challenge that easily? And Kagami-kun! I swear to god! "I have to thank you for that display and avenge your manager. You nearly hit her, you know."

"This could be bad," Kuroko commented. While the mint let out a sigh.

"You're telling me. But. There's nothing we can do."

***

Once again, Yuuna was left amazed by the abilities in basketball and the power of the Generation of Miracles. She never knew that people so young could be so talented and powerful. Watching the sport still hasn't gotten old yet. She watched as Kise dunked the ball into the hoop and beating Kagami easily. 'I think I've seen Kagami do that exact mood? Did Kise-?' 

"This is the Generation of Miracles." Yuuna let out a shaky breath. "Those are some strong friends you have." She looked at Kuroko.

"I don't know that person." He replied, looking intently at the two boys ahead. Yuuna raised her brow. "To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles have improved far more quickly than I expected."

'And Kise-kun is the worst of the bunch? This is starting to worry me.' Yuuna thought to herself.

"I don't know about this." The blond sighed at his victory. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now."

Kise turned back and walked to the team. "Give us Kurokocchi."

"Eh?" The mint furrowed her brow.

"Come join us. Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?" Kise smiled as if thinking that Kuroko would accept his offer. 'A waste?' Yuuna held her breath for but two seconds and looked over to Kuroko who stood with the same expression as always making it hard to see what he was thinking.

"I am honoured to hear you say that." Yuuna's heart sunk slightly before she saw him bow. "I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kise suddenly exclaimed in surprise. "Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

"My thinking has changed since then." Kuroko glanced over to the mint, who was tightly holding one of her books. Her cold eyes full of worry and curiosity, he then looked to Kise again. "More importantly, I made a promise to Yuuna-chan and Kagami-kun. We will help each other beat the Generation of Miracles." 

"I intend to keep that promise." He looked over to Yuuna once more to give conformation, and her eyes relaxed slightly.

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise huffed disappointingly then looking over at the manager.

'What's so special about this girl?' He thought to himself while inspecting her. But those eyes indeed were something else, they were so cold as if they were made of ice themselves. It took everything he had not to shiver when he first looked at them. 

The tiger laughed at the situation.

"What are you doing? I was gonna say that, Kuroko." Kagami smirked.

"Let Kuroko-kun steal the spotlight for once Kagami-kun. " Yuuna finally spoke up with a smile. The tiger laughed again at her statement earning a soft chuckle from her before she turned to the model her smile gone. 

"Sorry. But Kuroko-kun has made up his mind, he's serious." She surprisingly showed confidence against the tall male as he looked down at her in shock. But quietly, he scoffed and leaned down towards her a bit. 

"It looks like you've got Kurokocchi all riled up." He chuckled getting a little too close for comfort, and Kise saw the confidence melt from her eyes. "I'd like to see what makes you so special."

He smirked slyly leaning in just a little too much, and Yuuna acted. She lifted the book from her hands and slightly smacked it on his face. The blond flinched reflectively. The book had a hardback cover, making the impact all the more painful.

"Ow!" He squealed.

"Sorry. You were in my bubble." She blankly stated with no sympathy behind the statement while still holding the book. Her expression showed no compassion, either. "I don't like people in my bubble."

"Bubble?" Kise questioned, holding his nose slightly. He stared at her again before laughing. "I can see why now. Your name is Yuuna, right?"

"Uh, yes." She answered as if it was a trick question. He smiled again.

"I'll be off then!" The model placed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the gym door. "I look forward to seeing you and Kurokocchi at the practice match. Later Yuunacchi!"

Just like that, the model left. Leaving everyone in silence. Yuuna blinked at the sudden nickname given and leaned to Kuroko.

"I didn't want to ask until he left. But what's with the '-cchi' thing?" She asked inquisitively.

"He adds it to people's names who he acknowledges and respects." The blunette replied while watching the door he left through.

'A waste to be here, he says? What nerve does he have to say something like that?' Yuuna thought back to the blond's words. It irritated her, some much so that suddenly she felt a little too upset for it. She clenched her hands and also looked at the door. But something about her gaze seemed off. It wasn't... her gaze.

"Yuuna-chan?"

Kuroko for the first time felt a slight chill and turned to look at the mint which was taring at the door intently, From the side, it was hard to tell her whole expression, but he noticed it. She was glaring. But it wasn't her glare. But as Kuroko called her name, she blinked and looked to him with the same bright eyes she always had. 

"Oh, sorry. Practice, right." She dismissed the sudden worry in Kuroko's eyes and walked off, slightly out of character. Kuroko thought back on the look she had. 

It felt like he wasn't standing beside the same person for a second.


End file.
